All He Has
by edsimaginaryworld
Summary: Twelve/Clara oneshots, not regularly written. Requests are always welcomed. (Rated M because I am paranoid.)


She's let him down again. She's betrayed him for god knows how many times now. She's sitting in the middle of a cybermen army and tears are wetting her cheek before they make their ways to her lap. She's sobbing; the guilt of betraying him is taking over.

 _Oh god. Oh, god. I've hurt him again. I've let him down again. What have I done?_

It feels like ages, she just keeps crying until she feels a hand that pulls her up on her upper arm. At first, she thinks it's Missy, come to take her to her death. Or worse, to take her to see him death, but the scenarios are quickly deleted with the familiar face of him.

"You are alive." She can't believe this, so she checks. The Doctor seems too concerned to argue about the touching, he even wraps one arm around her as he drags her to the TARDIS.

Then he leaves.

He doesn't come back what feels like hours, and no matter how hard she tries, the TARDIS won't let her out. So after a while, she gives in, decides to cry in her room.

 _Does he not know? Why did he save me? Oh god, he knows and he still cares. What have I done?_

"Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference?" The words echo in her mind. She presses her hands agains her ears to stop the voice but it does no help. So she just lets that in, rocking back and forth on the bed, her legs pressed up against her chest.

Then he comes back.

She can hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. He's unsure, he's waiting at the door. He doesn't know what to say, neither does she. As stupid as that sounds, she suddenly tries to clean up the mess on her face, wiping the tears away in a miserable attempt but it makes no difference.

He knocks on the door.

"Come in."

He's sitting by the bed now and she's got nothing to say. Her head bowed down, she only stares at her hands as if they are the most important things in the universe. And finally he breaks the silence.

"What did she offer you?"

 _He sounds broken. Oh god._

"I-.. I.." She can't speak up, always cut off by the unexpected sobs, so he continues for her, "She said she could give you Danny back, if you brought me to her, am I right?"

All she can do is nod. She's ashamed.

"Please, /please/ at least tell me that you did not know she was trying to rip my head off, this time. Please tell me you didn't choose him over me like /that/."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Doctor, I just.."

"Did you know?"

"/No/. I.. she said she wanted you, she was alone and.. lots of nonsense. Oh my starts. I'm so stupid."

She breaks down again and it almost makes his hearts stop. He can't stand seeing her cry. _Damn woman, anyone in her place would be kicked out of the TARDIS by now. Oh, but not her, never her. She's the light of his life, no matter how many times she's betrayed him._

"It's okay," he whispers, his head hung down.

He forgives her and she can't believe it. Another reason to cry over.

"It's not okay- how can you- you.." By the time she's talking about how mad he should be at her, he's doing something that he never thought he would. He's pulling her closer and lyig her head against his chest. They stay like that until she manages to stop crying.

"Are you hurt?" She finally asks, her head still buried into his shoulder. She can't meet his eyes.

"No, I managed to get away before they could do anything."

"Bu-.. what I did-.."

"That one hurt, yeah." His hand is on the back of her head, stroking her hair to calm her down. He doesn't know why he's doing this. _That woman. She's just capable of making him do things._

"You don't have to babysit me, you shouldn't have to. I'll.. I'll just leave after packing my things," she says, sobbing between the words every now and then.

"Clara Oswald, I'm not letting you go anywhere."

 **Don't forget to review! This one was short, but I promise I'll start longer ones soon. You can always ask for your lıttle cute Twelve/Clara ideas to be written. Have a nice day!  
**


End file.
